


Wait for me

by noxsoulmate



Series: Sadness and Hope [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, Hermione and Castiel friendship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Meddling with Time and Death, Prompt Fic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Hermione is visited by an Angel of the Lord - because Castiel is on a mission. One that may change Hermione’s path forever.





	Wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble written for the **Happy Birthday Hermione** fest over in [Hermione’s Nook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermionesnook/) on facebook.  
  
**prompt:** _heaven_  
**word count limit:** _500 to 1000_ (yes, I went over that limit 😅 no, I don't care)  
**criteria:** _Hermione as the main character_  
  
I saw the word and my Muse instantly came up with this crossover - it sets in directly where The Saddest Truth left off.  
  
Many thanks to my wonderful beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) 😘

By the time Hermione reached the gates of the old graveyard, the snow had picked up. Therefore, it was no surprise that she did not see the man standing there.

She was instantly wary, her hand going to her wand. Something was off about this man. Her instincts were on high alert as she could not pinpoint exactly _what._

“Hello, Hermione.”

She unsheathed her wand. 

“Who are you?”

The stranger’s eyes strayed impassionately to her wand - as if he had no idea what it was or what she would be capable of doing with it. 

Or as if he did not care.

Before he answered, his blue eyes wandered back to hers.

“I am Castiel. An Angel of the Lord.”

A puff of laughter escaped Hermione’s lips. For a moment, she wondered if this might be the craziest thing she had ever heard - or on the other hand, if it even made the list of the most outlandish things in her life. Because really, in comparison, was it stranger than falling in love with a man from the past only to mourn him in the future?

“And you’re here to take me to Heaven?” she asked sarcastically. 

Not even surprised that her end might just be this way: a weird angel in a trench coat, coming to collect her.

The stranger - Castiel - tilted his head in an amusing way, studying her.

“No,” he finally replied. “Although, you’re not so far off. I am here to ease your mind.”

He took a step closer and Hermione instantly took a step back. 

Castiel stopped, studying her again.

“I never suspected you to be so cautious even in your younger years. I always assumed it was a trait you picked up later.”

His words made her squint at him.

“What are you talking about.”

“You and me… we know each other. In a few years, we will meet for real and become... friends.”

Hermione took in the information.

“So, you’re not only an Angel - you are also from the future?”

“Yes.”

Great. As if she didn’t have enough trouble thanks to meddling with time.

“And you’re here because…”

“Because something happened that has changed the future as we know it. Something… something big. That made you decide not to follow your original path.”

“And that is bad because…”

“Because we need you.”

“We? As in, the angels?”

“No,” Castiel replied calmly, shaking his head. “No, the angels and I aren’t exactly - what is the saying? - on speaking terms?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“Are you fallen?”

“Not anymore. I got my wings and my grace back some time ago.”

He said it with such normalcy that Hermione could only shake her head, wondering for a moment if she was having a bizarre dream.

“O-kay. Well, who is it then that needs me?”

“The Winchesters. Hunters, in America.”

“Hunters?”

“You will learn about all that soon enough - as soon as I have taken away the sadness you’re feeling right now.”

Reflexively, Hermione raised her wand again.

“My sadness? You mean to obliviate my memories of Gideon?”

Maybe the time she spent with him would change everything. Maybe his appearance and their love weren’t planned in the greater scheme. But she would rather die than have anyone take these memories away from her.

Castiel tilted his head once more.

“No. Your love for him has made you stronger. Maybe even stronger than we would have known you.”

His words were honest, Hermione could tell. She had a feeling that this angel had a hard time lying and rather stayed truthful. Still, his statement rang weird in her mind.

“Angels know about the power of love?”

And for the first time, Castiel smiled at her.

No, not at her, not really. He simply smiled, his gaze absent. As if he was thinking of someone else.

“No, angels don’t really get the concept of human emotions. But I’ve been down here for quite a while now and I have experienced some of these emotions myself. So, no. Angels usually don’t know about the power love can have. But I do.”

Hermione gave him an intense stare.

“You sound like you know it first hand.”

“I do.” Out of the blue, his face darkened. “Which is why I came back. Because whatever changed the timeline might have given you your true love. But it is slowly killing mine.”

“How so?” Hermione asked, intrigued against her will.

Castiel took a cautious step closer and this time, Hermione did not step back. On the contrary, she even lowered her wand.

“Because you are not there to help him as you have done for many months now. You have helped them in so many ways but saving Dean’s life was the most important one.”

“How… how do you know all this if the timeline alternated.”

“Because I am an Angel. I may not know everything but I know and remember the important moments.”

Hermione knew that there was more to this story than Castiel let on. But it did not seem pertinent for now.

“So what is it that you want to do, if not obliviate my memories of Gideon?”

“If you let me, I would like to show you the Heaven he has created - the Heaven where he is waiting for you. If I am not mistaken, it will lift the darkness around your heart.”

Hermione’s eyes went wide.

“You- you can do that? You can help me see him again?”

“Yes and no. I don’t have access to Heaven anymore but I can show you a glimpse of what I feel. Of the peace Gideon now has and that you will join him in one day. If you let me.”

There was no hesitation as Hermione nodded.

Castiel touched her forehead with two fingers and instantly, a feeling of warmth washed over her. It wasn’t as if she was seeing Gideon again. Not like a video playing in her mind.

It was the _feeling_.

The feeling of happiness, of contentment, of… of eternity.

The moment was gone too soon but the feeling stayed in her heart. Her gaze was blurry when she opened her eyes again, looking at Castiel.

“He… he is okay, then? He is happy?”

Castiel nodded.

“And… he’s waiting for me?”

“Yes, Hermione. His Heaven has changed after he met you. It is more joyful now.”

Hermione wiped away her tears.

“What will happen now?”

“In order to not mess with the future further, I do have to alter your memories a bit - don’t worry,” he added hastily as she was about to protest. “I will leave all your memories of Gideon. The feeling you just experienced. The certainty that you will see him again. I’ll simply erase your memories of me and all that I have told you about your future - to ensure that you will follow your natural path.”

“How much longer then, until I will meet you again?”

“A while. But by the time we meet, you have already built your life in America and made a name for yourself.”

“I’ll look forward to it then, even if I won’t remember.”

For a second time, Castiel smiled, this time directed at her.

“Until then, Hermione.”

Once more his fingers touched her forehead.

Snow was obscuring her vision and Hermione blinked. There was an ominous whooshing sound - as if a bird had flown too close. Hermione looked around but she was alone, just like she had all along. 

Trying to remember the last thought she had, Hermione shook her head. There was a warm feeling spreading inside of her. 

A hopeful one. 

Gideon was gone but somehow, deep inside of her, she knew she would see him again. She would live her life to the fullest - and at the end of it, they would be reunited.

Taking a deep breath, the air fresh and liberating and cleansing, Hermione wiped at her cheek one last time, not even confused by the small smile tugging on her lips.

“I love you, Gideon. Wait for me, wherever you are.”

With a smile on her lips and a light feeling in her heart, Hermione turned on the spot, apparating back to her flat to decide what to do with the rest of her life.

Maybe a change in location was in order...


End file.
